


Perks of Having a Slytherin as a Roommate

by CrossGeneration



Series: SlytherinXGryffindor [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus ignoring Scorpius, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, fluff?, or trying to anyways, use your imagination at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossGeneration/pseuds/CrossGeneration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter, such the model college student, is diligently working on a paper when Scorpius decides its time for him to let go and relax. Nevertheless, Albus thinks that his homework is much more important....for some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of Having a Slytherin as a Roommate

A green-eyed male scrolled through the pages of text written on his online document, intensely scanning for any mistakes. Once in awhile, he would hammer away on his laptop, delete certain sentences, and read passages out loud for a better understanding and possible phrasing. He didn’t notice the figure approaching him until a deep and throaty voice whispered into his ear: “Al, why don’t you take a break?”

Said male jumped, looking directly at the owner of the voice. “Scorpius, this story is forty percent of my entire grade. I have to make sure that it’s the best that I can make it to be.” The brunette went back to his editing and mantra of work.

“One day you’re going to work yourself to death, I swear…”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Albus gave his roommate a suspicious look, who shrugged and told him to go back to working; he wouldn’t bother him much. Although Albus still wasn’t sure, he turned his gaze back to the computer, soon becoming lost into the literature again. There must be some more mistakes he could fix…

When the blonde knew that Al’s attention was completely on his homework, he got onto his knees under the table and spread the sitting male’s legs apart. Green eyes shot to him, surprised. “S-Scorpius-!”

“Hmm?” Scorpius smiled up at him, a façade of innocence on his face. “I thought you had work to do. Don’t let me bother you.”

Cheeks flaming scarlet, the green-eyed male hesitantly did as he was told, reviewing through his work once again. He tried to ignore the feeling of his legs being spread further apart and the zipper of his pants being pulled down by Scorpius’s teeth. “S-Scorpius, you’re getting me...d-distracted.” He shivered when the blonde gentle blew hot air onto his crotch.

“Technically, you can’t tell whether you’re nervous or excited. The adrenaline levels and the brainwaves—it’s all the same.” Albus cursed under his breath. Stupid science majors. He gave a gasp of surprise when the blonde descended on him, mouthing him through the thin layer of clothing that he had on. His hands curled up against the hard wood (pun intended) of the table, and he suppressed the urge to slam his head into his laptop.

“I-I need to do, ahh, my w-work, and I’m never g-going to finish if you keep on doing that,” Albus said, proud that he even completed his sentence. “If you could just…hnnng.”

“Really?” Scorpius’s voice held an undertone of amusement and teasing. “I thought that you needed a little help…right…here.” He pressed the palm of him hand into the bulge, proud before his face. He could practically hear the brunette’s eyes rolling into the back of his head with pleasure and did it again to elicit another breathless moan. When Scorpius finally pulled the shorts down, Albus’s member stood tall against his stomach.

The blonde boldly licked the head, even dipping his tongue into the slit at the top. Albus bit his lower lip to keep from crying out as his roommate, for god’s sake, continued his ministrations. The tight grip at his base kept him from release, but the hot tongue continued to feast, tracing the veins and swirling around the head, sometimes under. Albus’s bottom lips tingled with pain, but the sensation was masked by an even greater pleasure. “Hnnn…S-Scor, please…”

“Hmm?” The vibration sent another wave through the lithe body whose nerves were already brimming. He hummed against when he felt a bony hand knead into his hair and pull—rough enough to be felt yet not hard enough for pain. “E-either finish or leave me to f-finish...”

Scorpius pulled off long enough to speak, malicious grin splitting his bruised lips. “I would love to see you finish off, but today...let’s say I feel impatient.” Albus managed to suck in a breath right before he let it all out again in a low groan—his roommate, his goddamn roommate, had just taken him in all the way to the base. “M-mother—!”

A chuckle. “That’s the first time someone has called me that.”

“Just...!”

“A’ight, a’ight.” A huff. White flashed before the brunette’s eyes and he came—hard. His hands came to rest at the side of the chair he was in, and glazed yet bright emerald eyes found amused ones.

“Fuckin’ hell, Scor. That drained everything out of me. And I still need to finish my final...”

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed it.” The kneeling male got up between his roommate and the table, leaning forward for a quick kiss. His eyes gleamed in the light, but Albus thought he was just imagining it. He shifted his chair back so that Scorpius could escape the tight confines; the light-haired male simply sauntered out of the living room and towards his bedroom. “When you finish, come to the bedroom for a surprise. I’ll be waiting.”

There wasn’t a time when Albus worked faster and harder to finish a paper. And oh, did Scorpius surprise him.


End file.
